Harvest Moon
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: During Harvest Moon, the Devil and the Angel incarnates roam around to find their brides who are of the Sun and Moon descents. Searching for love once again in new life is never easy. Mainly KyoYuya. Minor KyoshiroSakuya. Enjoy.
1. Harvest Moon

A/N: Remember me? I am BACK! *hugs everyone* I missed writing and all of you! I've been back for two months now though…missed me? Last year, I didn't get to update at all. The program I joined was a bit stricter than I imagined. Well, good news is that I went to Japan and lived the life of Japanese. My Japanese is kinda okay too, conversational Japanese achieved! What I really miss most about Japan are my classmates. I haven't written anything other than this (written last year but just finished last month). Yes, another story. Lol.

Dedication: to my readers who are patient with me and worship KyoYuya!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Crescent One – Harvest Moon

-

'_Every year on the 22__nd__ of September and the 21__st__ of March, when the Sun crosses the plane of Earth's equator, Harvest Moon occurs, where day and night are equal. During these times, it is said that the Sun Goddess and the Moon Goddess meet, the reason why the day and night are almost equal. At these times too, the Devil and the Angel incarnates roam around to find their brides who are of the Sun and Moon descents. The searching of these brides is essential in retaining their rights in their kin. The reason why was never disclosed, nor are people really curious about the rights and wrongs in this legend. It is said that the Moon Goddess incarnates will always be with the Devil and that the Sun Goddess incarnates will always end up with the Angel.'_

"Shiina Yuya? What are you doing?! Aren't you reading your book?!" shrieked the fuming teacher.

The blond-haired student looked up, her green eyes startled by the sudden interruption. She closed her mother's book quickly and hid it in her drawer and turned to open her literature book, ignoring the glares she received from her peers and her teacher. She hid her face behind the book and feigned innocence.

The red haired teacher fumed, stomping toward her desk and slamming it with her rolled-up book. Yuya looked up to her, her eyes watering. The teacher crossed her arms and stared at her student and sighed.

"…nobody reads a book upside-down, Shiina."

"Crap."

She reached out her right hand, demanding the book. "Give me the book you read just now."

Yuya bit her bottom lip, worrying it. She reached out for the book in her drawer and leaned in closer to look for it. Searching it for a while, she gasped out loudly.

"The book's gone!" she exclaimed.

Eyebrows twitching dangerously, the red haired teacher's hair turned a deeper shade of red. She cracked her knuckles irritatingly, ready to beat her student senseless.

"You'd think, that I, a proud 28 year old mother of one, would fall, for the same tricks, her OWN son uses everyday?!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"But it's true! You can look for it yourself!" Yuya backed away from the desk, allowing some space for the teacher to look at her drawer.

The woman kneeled down; her right hand resting on the desk to steady herself as her other hand went inside the drawer filled with books, papers, pencil shavings and candy wrappings. She frowned at the bold trash site, reminding herself to report weird student behavior to the principal. She kept reaching about for the book, her palm finally resting against a squishy texture, moist and sticky and dry. Her eyebrow twitched as she fisted the thing in her hand and pulled it out.

She opened her palm slowly, not noticing her careless yet star student crab-walking out of the classroom, and her eyes widened. In her palm, wriggling about was a…

…it was a slimy house lizard.

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

-

Yuya smiled to herself, proud at her quick wits. Cradling the book in her arms, she headed out to the school rooftop, a small bag of sweets retrieved from her locker joining the book, squished in between her small mounds. She knew it was wrong to leave class and knew it very well that you cannot read other books in class other than the books allowed in the class. Yet she does not know why she felt adventurous on that day. Either way, she was acing that class anyway so who cares?

Everybody in the school knows about her sharp intellect but she was not the only one born with the inhumane 'ace-every-class' ability. Her cousin, Sakuya was no doubt the only one who was on par with her. They always share the top position in monthly rankings. They were clearly different from each other yet they compliment each other. Just like the Sun and the Moon. Yes, they were like day and night and cannot exist without each other.

Yuya crept behind the rooftop door and listened for any voices. It was obviously the hanging out place for delinquents and while she was not one herself, she was close to it although her intelligence causes everyone there to hate her. If she were to meet with any of them, she would surely be pushed to a corner and pinned to the wall. She gulped quietly.

She slowly turned the knob of the door open, peeping out through the small gap, relieved to know that there was no one there – from her point of view though. She opened the door and went through it, closing it behind her as she breathed in the fresh air and the blue skies. She smiled to herself as she locked the door, making sure no one was able to disturb her needed silence.

She approached the railings and leaned into it, careful to make sure she was not going to tip over it. She took in a deep breath until her cheeks became red and puffed it out. Yes, this was what she needed, a breath of fresh air and the sun. She was considered tanner than any of the beauty conscious girls of course, some say her tan was natural though. She was a beauty with green eyes and long blonde hair. Her mother was a beauty herself. From what her father told her, she was Eurasian and resembled her beautiful mother very much. Her goddess-like mother, named Erin or Rin as her father called her. Yuya did not know how her mother died. She heard it was because she just 'grew tired of life'.

"'Grew tired of life'…?" she repeated to herself.

"What was there to be tired of? Mom, you were loved and are still loved by the kindest man on earth. Dad wishes you were still here with us…" she muttered tiredly to herself.

"Don't you wish for that too?"

Yuya turned around so quickly, she nearly fell back and fall down to her death if it was not for the hands that kept her still. Her eyes were wide open and she could not believe her eyes. The man in front of her is one of the new teachers. It was Mibu Kyo, the famous Maths teacher. She blinked furiously when her hands were still being held by the older man in front of her.

"S-sir! H-how did you get out here?! I l-locked-" she stuttered and was cut off by the sharp tug at her hands, pulling her off the rail.

"Save your breath, delinquent. I was sleeping here. Since before you came here."

Yuya could not take her eyes off of him, staring into the deep crimson pools of the handsome teacher. "S-sleeping here?! You're a teacher!" she finally snapped as she shook her head.

"…so?" he said carelessly as he let go of her hand.

Yuya just stared disbelievingly at him. She crossed her arms as she just stared at him. "…that's not right."

The teacher just shrugged as he bent down to reach out for the book lying carelessly on the floor along with the bag of sweets. He raised his brows at the book's title, as he tired to balance between the book itself and the sweets.

"…'Harvest Moon'? Are you taking Geography? Studying for a test?" he asked casually as he tried to open the book.

Yuya snatched the book away from him and cradled it protectively. Kyo who was not at all bothered by her actions popped the bag of sweets open and helped himself with one of them, popping it into his mouth.

"…is it a diary?"

Yuya stayed quiet before finally finding her voice, "…it's more than that. It's a book…once belonging to my late mother."

"Why can't I have a look?"

"It's personal…"

"Chronicling her life before her death?"

"…sort of."

Yuya turned to the teacher and gave a very low bow. "Please don't confiscate this, **please**."

Kyo waited and stared at the desperate look on her eyes as she looked up. She looked very troubled. He finally gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Alright but in exchange, tell me where I can buy these sweets…?" the handsome teacher gave a smirk, causing Yuya to blush.

Yuya fiddled around with the obi of the book as she glanced at him uncertainly. "…do you like sweets?"

Kyo raised his brows. "…no, I just find this interesting as a sweet. It's not too sweet yet it gives you that…"

"…that what?"

He turned to leave as he spoke, "…that nostalgic feel."

Yuya just stared at him, her mouth wide open. She gripped the book tighter in her hold as she tried to hold her laughter together.

She could not contain it.

She kneeled down as she laughed out loud, finding him to be such a weird teacher…

She has got to meet him again!

-

A/N: Hm, don't know about this one. I kinda wanted a nice comeback (lol, what?)…but got this instead. Well, student and teacher relationship. Lol. I forgot what I based this story on but…haha. When I was in Japan, I found out that my love for SDK never faded! YEY! I bought some manga in Japanese, some of Akimine Kamijyo works too. Bought LOTS of CDs including SDK OST and Ao no Requiem single! And psst…I only found TWO SDK fans in Japan. Sigh. My best friend once saw the anime and that's it. Ah well. Maybe I'll write more in my new blog (natheadreams . blogspot . com). Without the spaces, okay? I'll continue if it gets some reaction. R&R&Run if you will, I won't mind if you don't.


	2. Bonds of Glitter

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Do forgive me and enjoy. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews too. This story might take a different approach it seems.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh.

-

Crescent Two – Bonds of Glitter

-

Sakuya fumbled through her locker in search of her literature book. She was worried that she might have misplaced them, _again_. A frown was beginning to mar her always calm face as she was having no luck in finding the missing book. Trying to fight back a frustrated growl, something that does not fit her character very much, she closed the locker's flap, containing her anger well. She did not really wanna show this side of her to the other students, or teachers. It did not mean she was plastic or anything, she was just too shy to show it. Unlike the fiery Yuya, her dear cousin, she was a bit mellow. Sure, she had good grades and good standing overall but she was also quite reserved to actually make a statement. Bringing her right hand to softly run through her dark brown hair, she let out a small sigh. She was going to be in trouble in the next class.

Hugging the other necessary books to her chest, she turned to head for her next impending class. Literature was her least favorite subject, a surprise to many who knew her. Even Yuya would be surprised that was the only subject she had to double her effort in. For Yuya, it was Math. Actually, it was her most disastrous subject. She would always nearly fail, because she never studies unlike herself. Sakuya giggled to herself. She would need to put some sense into her cousin's head sometime soon about studying seriously. They were going to need it for the entrance exams.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone and immediately fell back from the impact. Her hand was caught by the stranger though, although it was quite a foolish act to her since her books fell from her hands in a heap on the floor. She gasped from the shock and scrambled to gather her fallen books –people say you would lose your knowledge if your book falls on the ground and she did not want any of that. Completely ignoring the stranger who was standing beside her, she stood up and turned around, only to bump again into the stranger. However, this time, the books were safe in her arms, thanks to the same stranger who she bumped into TWICE.

"Ah, I really am sorry for bumping into you twice! I really am, forgive me-" she stopped mid sentence as her dark brown eyes travelled to meet with the stranger's blue ones. Strangely familiar blue ones.

"…Kyoshiro-san? You're Mibu Kyoshiro from cram school?" she managed, hesitating a bit.

The man named Kyoshiro just nodded excitedly. "Yeah, Sakuya-san! I am so happy you remember me!"

Sakuya gave him a smile. A reluctant one. "…well, of course. I had to teach you basic formula countless of times. I hope you still remember them though."

Straightening herself, she gave a small bow, out of habit. "…I have to go to class now, see you later…Mibu-_sensei_."

Turning her back toward him, she jogged to her next class, making sure she got there on time. Kyoshiro who was still a bit startled from the encounter, had a goofy smile plastered on his face. He was grinning from ear to ear, excited to have met his Miss Perfect again.

"She hasn't changed much, a bit more hard on me though." Scratching the back of his head, he placed one of his hands into his pocket and proceeded to walk away.

-

It was at the end of the day and Yuya was waiting for Sakuya outside the school gate, her bag clasped in front of her. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, as it was getting too windy. Sakuya had chorus club today and Yuya had no obligations other than wait for her. Thankfully the club practices are only about 45 minutes so she spent her time in the library reading the book again whilst.

She squatted down, crossing her arms around her knees. She felt quite lonely waiting alone today, it was weird. Usually it was not like this but somehow, she felt today was different. She wondered about the weird teacher she met earlier today. He was…he oozed out this different aura that interested her. It was otherworldly, somehow. But to her, it did not make much sense. She closed her tired green eyes and just sighed.

"Yuya…? How long have you been waiting here?"

Yuya looked up to see Sakuya, who had a slight frown on her normally emotionless face. Her cousin seemed as bored as always. Reaching out her own hand, she gave her a big toothy grin.

"Pull me up."

Smiling, Sakuya grabbed a hold of her and heaved her up. Being the elder one of the two, Sakuya could not help but think that Yuya was still too childish for a high school student. She loves her cousin very much but thought that Yuya needed to act more her age. Still, she could not help but give in. She was maturing too fast anyway.

Both of them started their journey back home, Yuya smiling all the way. "Hey, Saku-chan, wanna go to Mister Donuts? I wanna eat something, I'm hungry!" she suggested, rubbing her tummy.

Sakuya glanced at her watch. It was still early. "Sure, why not? Your treat of course, I still haven't got my part-time job pay yet."

"Ehhh? But I paid for last time too!" Yuya protested, pouting.

"Well, that's what you get for having two part-times and no cram schools. I on the other hand, have to work hard on passing my exams."

"But you're bright enough already. I'm sure you'd pass, like always!" Yuya exclaimed brightly.

Sakuya stared at her, her eyes showing no emotion. How come Yuya was so different when she was with her? Why was she always so childish when it comes to being with her? Sakuya could not help but ponder on the matter. She has always observed Yuya from a distance while at school. She was more upbeat, talks her mind more and well, rude. To teachers, especially. Why must she be so different around her?

They were like night and day. As always, for forever…it seemed to be like that ever since. They have two personalities each, when around each other and when surrounded by other people. And they shift unknowingly.

Sakuya turned to Yuya, who was counting her money. She always wondered how the 'other' Yuya would be around her. She wanted to know her other face, the other mask. Clasping her hand to Yuya's, she pulled her away, her lips forming a small smile.

They had promised to look after each other and she would keep it.

No matter what the future has ahead of them, she would keep it.

Because they have a bond stronger than merely family ties…they were best friends.

-

A/N: I thought that was kind of crappy. Done early in the morning didn't really help in writing but it was fun. I couldn't sleep. Tell me what you think. R&R&R.


End file.
